goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Tolee misbehaves at KFC/Arrested
Transcript Tolee: Hey, Danny Dog. Danny Dog: What is it, Tolee? Tolee: Can we go to Kentucky Fried Chicken? Danny Dog: No! Tolee: But Danny Dog, I am hungry, so let's go to Kentucky Fried Chicken. Danny Dog: Tolee, I said no, we are not going to Kentucky Fried Chicken today, we are having Hamburger Helper for dinner. Clara Murakami: Danny Dog, i don't have anything to make the Hamburger Helper, why not take Venom to Kentucky Fried Chicken or something! Danny Dog: did you hear that Tolee, Clara Murakami said that he doesn't have anything to make Hamburger Helper, we can go to Kentucky Fried Chicken. (20 minutes later at Kentucky Fried Chicken) KFC Clerk: Welcome to Kentucky Fried Chicken, how can I take your order? Danny Dog: I'm here to order food for Tolee. Tolee, tell the manager what you want! Tolee: I would like 3 chicken tenders, coleslaw, macaroni and cheese, a pepsi, and a Chocolate Chip Cake KFC Clerk: I'm Sorry Venom, but someone ordered the last Chocolate Chip Cake, how about the Lemon Cake instead Venom: NO WAY! THE LEMON CAKE IS ONLY FOR PEOPLE WHO LOVES LEMONS AND LEMONADE, I WANT THE CHOCOLATE CHIP CAKE AND THAT'S FINAL! KFC Clerk: Oh No! Danny Dog: Tolee, Stop acting like a brat, you can either get the Lemon Cake, or we will go back home, your choice. Tolee: That's it, I will scare everybody away with my rampage. (People fleeing from KFC, audio used from the Spyro: Year of The Dragon Commercials that is similar to Godzilla) (Mai Mishou walks with her little sister, Anna Mishou to KFC, as Venom destroys KFC) Anna: Mai, Venom is causing so much trouble at KFC because he hated a Lemon Cake. Mai: Venom, stop right there! Tolee: SHUT UP, NOW I WILL BEAT YOUR LITTLE SISTER UP Rachel Rabbit: That's It, I will call The Freedom League guards From Jak 3 on you. Tolee: No one cares! your little sister is annoying to me! (Tolee violently beats Patty Rabbit up, Anna is crying with blood coming out of her skin, & has a fractured foot) Freedom League Guard: That's It, Tolee! you are going to The Baron's Fortress for a year. Morton: oh yeah, and Venom, you are also grounded for a year for destroying Kentucky Fried Chicken and beating Anna Mishou Up. (when Danny Dog and Rachel Rabbit take Patty Rabbit to a nearby hospital) Anna: (Crying loudly) Larry: don't cry Anna, Venom is locked away in the Baron's Fortress. Roy: it's alright, Anna, look what Ludwig bought for you (Ludwig bought the 1991 VHS of The Rescuers Down Under for Anna to watch at the hospital) Ludwig: You are going to love watching the 1991 VHS of The Rescuers Down Under with Us, Anna. Saki: Ludwig is a nice koopaling to you, Anna Mishou. Mai: let's watch The 1991 VHS of The Rescuers Down Under, and also, Larry is ordering you a chicken strip meal with french fries, texas toast, a Diet Coke, and a S'mores blizzard from Dairy Queen. Lemmy: I bet you will have the Chicken Strip Meal with french fries, texas toast, a Diet Coke, and a S'mored blizzard from Dairy Queen to eat while watching the 1991 VHS of The Rescuers Down Under Anna: Thank you Mai, aka Cure Egret, Saki, aka Cure Bloom, Larry, Morton, Wendy, Iggy, Roy, Lemmy, and Ludwig, you are my best helpers! Category:Series based on Maple Town Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:2014 videos Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Jetix show